


Papierowe liście

by mykmyk



Series: Bez końca [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykmyk/pseuds/mykmyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kingston upon Thames i Eton dzielą 24 mile, a znaczki pierwszej klasy kosztują 25 pensów.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wrzesień 1993

John,

 

To miejsce jest okropne.

Nie rozumiem, dlaczego muszę tutaj zostać; i tak nie dowiem niczego interesującego. Szkoła to tylko szkoła, a ta nie jest pozbawiona idiotów, co jest rozczarowujące, biorąc pod uwagę, ile ojciec za nią płaci. Kolejny idiota. Największy z nich.

Na szczęście mam swój pokój, więc nie muszę się martwić o współlokatora, który zapewne donosiłby na mnie nauczycielom.

Są tutaj tylko dwa interesujące miejsca – biblioteka i sala muzyczna, w której czasami gram na skrzypcach.

Cała reszta to jakieś nieporozumienie.

Mam nadzieję, że już odpisujesz na ten list, bo jeśli nie, to przysięgam, że umrę tutaj z nudów.

 

Sherlock

PS. Wiesz, że nie ma tutaj ani jednego drzewa, na którym można by było zbudować domek? Mówiłem Ci, okropne miejsce.


	2. Październik 1993

Sherlock!

Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo czekałem na Twój list. Harry śmiała się ze mnie, ale ja wiem, że tak naprawdę zazdrości mi, że ktoś do mnie pisze listy, a do niej już nawet Julie nie chce przychodzić. Pokłóciły się o coś, ale nie wiem o co.

Jeśli tobie się nudzi w Eton, to pomyśl tylko jak bardzo ja się nudzę.

W szkole nie dzieje się nic ciekawego. Pan White wciąż jest smutny, że stracił swojego ulubionego ucznia. Lekcje chemii bez Ciebie nie są już takie fajne. W ogóle żadne lekcje nie są już fajne bez Ciebie. Szkoda, że nie możesz do nas wrócić.

Tak jak obiecałem,  często odwiedzam Twoją babcię. Mycroft też przyjeżdża z Londynu, ale to pewnie wiesz. A jeśli nie wiedziałeś, to już wiesz.

Tak poza tym nie dzieje się nic ciekawego. Może tylko to, że zacząłem grać w rugby i nawet mi się podoba.

Trzymaj się, Sherlock.

John

 


	3. Chapter 3

Kochani Czytelnicy!

Przykro mi, że piszę do Was notkę, a nie kolejny rozdział, ale prawda jest taka, że to oowiadanie nie będzie już kontynuowane. Z biegiem czasu moja miłość do serialu i johnlocka bardzo się osłabiła, z różnych powodów. Czekałam z niecierpliwością na nowy sezon, mając nadzieję, że przywróci mi on tę miłość i natchnie do dalszego pisania, ale bardzo się rozczarowałam.

Myślę, że nie powinnam trzymać Was w niepewności i oczekiwaniu, że może jednak któregoś dnia pojawi się aktualizacja. Bo tak się nie stanie.

Dziękuję Wam za Wasze wsparcie do tej pory i mam nadzieję, że spotkamy się pod innymi moimi tekstami, w innych fandomach.

Wasza,  
myk


End file.
